Green Eyes
by t0kio-otaku
Summary: One-shot (or multi-chapter fic, depends on the reviews) Joe's straight and he knew it well, but what he didn't expect was that he'd started fantasizing over a certain pair of green eyes that were haunting him in his dream. Rated M for a reason. ;)


**AN: Alright, my first try on a one-shot or if this gets good reviews, a multi chapter fanfiction. First of all, I do not own Glee or any of the references that I ****_may_**** put in the next chapter. This is my first ever work, so be easy on me… please? :3**

**And also, CRACKSHIP! SebastianxJoe.**

**Reviews would be great. Xx**

* * *

The first time Joe had met Sebastian was somewhere that he honestly never thought he'd find him. Sure, he'd head a lot about the gay, smirky green eyed Warbler that once tried to sabotage Kurt and Blaine's relationship, the glee club, and also nearly blinding Blaine. And after Sam convinced him to make a Facebook account (so they would contact easily), curiosity took over him as he started to scroll thought his pictures, but he'd never got the chance to meet the Warbler until that night.

It was already dark outside, but one night when he was making his way to church, he saw the boy he'd been told much about, out of his uniform and wearing a dark blue hoodie that covered most of his face. It wasn't really a surprise to see him out this late with nobody, but he was walking out of church, and was quite in a hurry to get out of that neighborhood.

The next thing Joe knew was that they accidentally bumped into each other, both of them falling on the hard pavement ground.

"Watch it, Spiderman!"

_Spiderman? I thought he'd come up with something better. _The olive skinned boy thought as he got to his feet, offering a hand to the Warbler that was still firmly planted on the ground.

"Sorry, wasn't paying attention to where I was going," he said softly, while Sebastian looked up to him and waved his hand away, pushing himself off the ground and took a few seconds brushing the dirk off his knees and ass.

"Whatever," was the last thing Sebastian said before he slid his hands inside the pockets of his hoodie and walked away, brushing past the boy with dreadlocks and not turning back.

* * *

The second time Joe met Sebastian was at the Lima Bean a week later. He'd never come there alone, usually with his cousins or Blaine. They got close since the disco assignment, and now, they share nearly everything to each other. But recently, since Kurt broke up with Blaine, it's like their relationship as friends was fading, and all Blaine ever talked about was about Kurt. Kurt this, Kurt that, how he missed him, and never changing the subject. Honestly, it was good for them to stop hanging out for a while.

Pushing the glass door open, and being invited by a pleasant ring of bells above him, he ordered a large latte and sat down on the very back or the store, keeping himself busy by sketching or re-reading the small bible he'd always carried around.

That was when he spotted the Warbler, waiting in line with his blazer on and his hair gelled down in the most ridiculous way. Joe nearly snorted his coffee as he eyed the new due.

The Warbler felt those pair of eyes staring intensely at him and he looked up to the spy, making Joe look away immediately, a faint blush on his cheeks and up to his pierced ears.

It felt like hours as he stared into a blank page of his sketchbook, but he didn't dare to look up to the counter to be met by a pair of piercing green eyes staring back at him. But when he looked up, Sebastian was no where to be seen. Well, that's what he thought, until he felt one of his dreads being pulled gently, making him whip his head around to face the culprit with wide eyes.

His eyes got even wider when he looked up to a pair of green eyes, smirking face that was holding a cup in his hand. Sebastian's eyes were much more beautiful up close, and it took a raised of an eyebrow to make Joe look back down to his table, feeling heat spread through his cheeks.

"So we meet again, _Spiderman,_" the Warbler spoke softly, pulling up a chair to sit next to the former home schooled boy.

Joe was surprised that he even remembered last week, but he smiled and nodded, offering his hand to shake.

"Joe Hart,"

Sebastian looked down to the extender hand for a while, just like in their previous encounter, but instead of waving it away, he shook it firmly, looking up the boy across him with a smirk which made Joe blush even more.

"Sebastian Smythe. And you better stop staring at me if you don't want your people to judge you, prayer boy," he gestured to the old looking pocket sized bible on the table.

Joe flushed brighter at that comment, jaws dropping and his lips formed a perfect 'o'.

"I-I wasn't staring," he said in defense, pulling the bible close to his chest.

"Hey, it doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you," Sebastian said, his smirk growing wider as Joe just stared at the boy across him, gaping and unable to reply to that statement, making the Warbler chuckle.

"So, you go to McKinley?" the one with the green eyes asked after a few seconds of awkward silence and Joe nodded as a reply.

"Yeah. Junior year," he explained furthermore, slumping his shoulders slightly as he relaxed on the chair again, taking a small sip of his coffee.

Sebastian was about to speak again when his phone rang, making the boy's eyebrows furrowed as he looked down to the caller. Sighing, he stood up, making Joe frown as if he said something offensive to him.

"I'll see you later, okay, dreadlocks," Sebastian shot a wink to him and walked away, his hips swaying just the tiniest bit to tease.

Joe was gaping when he watched Sebastian walk away, feeling an uneasy heat in his stomach down to his abdomen. He finished his coffee and packed up his things, dashing back home with an unusual feeling in his jeans, just like that feeling he had when he saw Quinn.

When he settled back to his room, the one up in the attic, since he refused to sleep with his cousins, he got on his knees on the edge of the bed, the bible placed next to him as he prayed. "_Dear God, what happened earlier? Why do I feel like I'm attracted to the same sex?"_

He went on for a few more minutes before laying on the bed with a soft sigh, closing his eyes only to dream about those familiar green eyes. Minutes later, he found out that he was hard, painfully. He tried tossing and turning, thinking of unpleasant things that might soften his cock, but nothing worked as Sebastian's voice and piercing green eyes kept haunting him.

It happened like a trance. How his hand slid down his bare chest and inside his sweats and boxers, pulling out his rock hard cock and began stroking softly, the process quick as the images of Sebastian filled his mind until he came, muffling Sebastian's name into the pillow. He had sex, yes. With Quinn a few months back, and he did pleasured himself sometimes with the images of his ex lover. But he never thought he'd be pleasuring himself at the thought of a boy he just met.

Not caring about the mess, he buried his face into the pillow, crying to what he had just committed, and silently praying to God to make things a bit more clear for him.


End file.
